New face3
by B3an3rz
Summary: Hiccup tells his story


**New Face cont.**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, only my imagination: Hi-jack fanfic**

**CHAPTER 3: The Family and the story**

It was 1am by the time Jack had assured Hiccup was asleep and resting comfortably. Jack headed downstairs to meet up with his family. All three were gathered in the family room having a conversation about the nights' events. As Jack turned the corner he sighed and said Hiccup was finally asleep. His Aunt pearl, a very decorative woman tackled into Jack giving him the biggest hug he had ever received, bone crushing in fact. She started telling Jack how proud she was of him for doing the right thing by helping Hiccup in his time of need. Jack just rubbed the back of his head and smiling at his Aunt Pearl saying thank you. Jack's hand soon dropped, I just wish I could have gotten there to help him sooner then he wouldn't have been in this mess. Nick a hefty man with a deep Russian accent scoffed at Jack and told him that Hiccup would have been worse off if he hadn't shown when he did. Hiccup was alive instead of heading to the coroners building. Jack didn't argue. Besides mate his Australian uncle added with his fist punching the air as if punching something real, you got to open a right can o' woop ass, I'm sure tha' ad' to feel good after all the ard' times that gang has tormented this small town. Jack's family just chuckled at the comment.

Jack fell onto the couch next to his dad with an exasperated sigh of sadness. Nick took ahold of Jack's shoulder, what's wrong now my boy. Jack looked down at the floor, what about what we heard tonight? About his father and all. What can we do? Nick shook his head in understanding. Well we'll take him in and I'm sure Hiccup will explain that too us when he's able and ready to. Do not worry about that, that is something I'll handle. Jack gave his dad a half smile at his comment. Jack all I want you to do is keep an eye on him and help him when he needs it. Now head off to bed it's late. OK, good night everybody love ya'll. Good night son Nick said softly, good night Jack sleep well, Pearl said giving him another huge hug. G'night mate Aster said simply giving Jack a pat on the head. Jack smiled softly at his family and headed up to his room where he made Hiccups bed close to his.

When Jack got into his room he went to go check on Hiccup. When he got closer he noticed Hiccup was sweating profusely. Jack went to help Hiccup only to have Toothless swat at his hand and hissing at Jack. Toothless had his back arched and his fur completely poofy and his ears were as low as could go. Toothless was an all-black cat with huge green eyes. I don't have time to mess around Toothless! Jack started whisper yelling at the cat before him. Toothless only hissed at Jack in return. Fine I'll move you the hard way. Jack went into his bathroom grabbed a squirt bottle filled with water. He went back into his room only to be hissed at again. Jack stared at Toothless aimed the squirt bottle and sprayed Toothless 6 times till he finally jumped off the bed and hid. Haha I win Jack chortled at Toothless. Toothless got under his bed and turned his back to Jack. When that ordeal was done he noticed Hiccup still had his heavy Jacket and pants on. No wonder he was sweating so much. Jack cautiously took the covers off of Hiccup. Biting the inside of his cheek realizing he was about to start undressing the boy to help him he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Jack said to himself how much Hiccup will start yelling at him calling him a pervert. Jack slowly sat Hiccup up and started to slowly take off his Jacket careful to not put Hiccup in pain. He was able to do that no problem. Then he had to take off the sweater beneath the jacket. Since Hiccup was out cold from the pain killers he hadn't felt anything which Jack was happy for. Jack slowly laid Hiccup back down. Then moved to his pants. Jack took Hiccups sweatpants off with ease, leaving Hiccup in nothing but his dragon boxers and tee-shirt. When he was done, Jack folded Hiccups clothes and put them next to Hiccups bed. Jack started staring at Hiccup taking in all his details. Jack couldn't believe how cute he looked. Hiccup had brown hair, freckles all over his face, arms, and legs. He was smaller, but was nicely toned, not overly strong, but average. Jack then noticed scarring on the inside of Hiccups thigh. He pushed up the cloth of his boxers a bit to notice more scarring. He quickly put the cloth of his boxers back down. Jack got up with tears in his eyes, what kind of hell have you been through at only 16. Jack covered Hiccup up and headed to bed. Jack knew he wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

Jack stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. He put his hands behind his trying to process everything that has happened in the past 24 hours. Jack felt his bed shake a bit only to see Toothless strutting towards him. Toothless seemed less defensive. He looked like a normal cat now. Jack slowly put out his hand, if you want to attack me now you can. Toothless mewed and started rubbing up against Jack's hand purring very loudly. So you were just trying to protect your owner huh? Jack smirked when Toothless mewed and puffed his chest as if proud of himself. Sorry for squirting you buddy, I just needed to help Hiccup and I see now you understand. Jack sat up picked up Toothless and carried him over to Hiccup's bed. He gently set Toothless down and Toothless immediately laid down and curled up against Hiccup's side and quickly fell asleep. Jack crawled back into his bed and laid there for a bit staring at the ceiling. Jack grabbed his phone and sent a text to his co-worker Sandy saying he wouldn't be in till late and will explain later. Finally feeling tired Jack turned onto to his side and looked at his clock and the last thing he saw was 3:33 am before he drifted off to sleep.

It was little passed 8:30am when Hiccup started stirring in his bed. Hiccup slowly got up using his good arm to help prop him up. Once Hiccup sat up he felt a bit dizzy. He kept still till his head cleared and he stopped seeing double. When Hiccup looked down at himself he couldn't believe what he saw. Why was he just in his boxers and shirt. Looking over at Jack's bed with his eyes wide with embarrassment he noticed the still sleeping boy in the room with him. God did he take off my clothes last night? Why would he do that? Oh God…. He probably saw all my scars.. shit, how am I supposed to explain that to him. Wait How am I supposed to explain everything that I told everybody last night. Dammit! I'm such an idiot Hiccup started yelling at himself. Hiccup decided not to think about that for now grabbed some new clothes and went into Jack's bathroom to take a shower. It was around 9am when Jack woke up to hearing running water in his Bathroom. He looked over to Hiccups bed only to see him missing. Must be in the shower. Jack got up and dressed quickly then headed out of his room and down the stairs with the smell of breakfast hitting his face. Mmmm dad's famous hungry man breakfast. With that smell he knew it was going to be a long morning with a lot of explaining, I hope Hiccup is ready Jack said silently to himself. With that he turned around the corner to see his family up early and peppy as always. Morning son! Nick bellowed. Morning Jack! Pearl chirped. Mornin' frostbite! Aster said with his mouth full of food. Jack just groaned a good morning to everybody. Nick gave a questioning look at Jack his eyes asking why he was sounding so down. Jack just said he was up late and didn't sleep well. Is Hiccup ok Pearl asked in a concerned tone. He slept like a rock that's for sure, he's probably getting out of the shower by now, I'm sure he'll be down shortly Jack said simply. Not two minutes after Jack's statement Hiccup came walking around the corner. Everyone just stared at Hiccup as he walked around the corner. Hiccup felt the stares and looked up from the floor, uuuuuhhhhh good morning? After a moments silence Pearl just smiled and flew at Hiccup grabbing him into a huge hug. AAAhhhh! Ribs.. Ribs! Hiccup yelled in pain. Pearl quickly let go of Hiccup apologizing profusely. I am so sorry Hiccup! I'm just glad to see you up and moving. Pearl gave a guilty look. Hiccup placed his hand on Pearl's shoulder and told her it was fine to damage done. Pearl gave a half smile and guided Hiccup to the table.

Once everyone was settled at the table Hiccup couldn't help, but stare at all the food that was placed in front of him. Nick let out a loud and hearty laugh at Hiccups facial expression. Is a lot of food! No?! Hiccup shook his head. Come now eat up! Nick said excitedly. I- I don't know where to start said anxiously. Hiccup just stared at the eggs, sausages, Ham, biscuits, scrapple, fruit, oatmeal, and pancakes on the table. This is my special hungry mans breakfast! I don't do this very often, but when I do I get carried away. Nick said happily. Hiccup just smiled and started grabbing a little bit of everything. As Nick watched Hiccup serve himself a third helping, astonished asked Hiccup where he was putting all that food. Hiccup just answered I must have been hungrier than I thought… sorry….. Is no problem eat all you want! Nick said happily. With that Hiccup kept digging into his current feast. Jack's whole family just smiled in approval of Hiccups appetite. Once everyone finished their breakfast, Hiccup went to get up, when Nick called out to Hiccup, where do you think your going? Hiccup just gave a gulp, uhhhmm to put my dish in the sink and clean up my mess. Do not worry about that right now. I told you last night you had a lot of explaining to do today. Jack thought to himself, so called that! Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh of defeat, sat back down and simply asked Nick what he wanted to know. Nick glared at Hiccup and said everything…. What happened with your family? Why are you so far from home? What were you doing living above a strip club? Why were you in that alley so far from your house? What is your story? Hiccup said it's a long story. Nick sat back in his chair. We have nothing, but time, but let's go to the living room, the furniture is more comfortable there. Everyone headed into the living room and took their seats and waited for Hiccup to begin. Aster and Nick sat across from Hiccup in the recliners. Aster had a notepad ready to go, since he is a psychologist after all. Jack and Pearl Sat on either side of Hiccup on the couch. Jack grabbed ahold of Hiccups hand and Pearl put her hand on Hiccups shoulder both giving reassuring looks.

Hiccup took a long deep breath to calm his nerves before he began his explanation.

_It all started when I was a kid, I remember I was always being bullied by the other kids in my town. They bullied me because I was the oddball of the town. I was always smaller, I drew instead of play sports, I had this obsession with dragons, I liked to read and always read the books for the high school kids and always worked on the problems in the book. Surprisingly I got all the problems right. I was too smart for my own good when it came to school. The kids were always shoving me around, tripping me, called me names. Telling me how much of a loser I was. It only accelerated from there. When I was beginning 5__th__ grade the principal came up to me and asked me if I would be able to take an extra test for him one day. He didn't say what for, but I agreed none the less. That following Saturday I met up with the principal at the school in his office. He then explained that because of my high honors in all my classes he wanted to see what grade level I stood at. He explained that there was a set of 50 questions per each grade level. The test started at the fifth grade level and it went up to college level. It had 450 problems all together. He gave the ok to start and off I went with my nose in the test. I could feel a smile of excitement and nervousness going across my face. Before I knew it I blew through the 5__th__, 6__th__, 7__th__, and 8__th__ grade problems with a breeze. I glanced up for a second to see an expression of shock on my principals' face. I was halfway through the 9__th__ grade problems and I realized that the problems went from basic to honors styled questions. I was answering the honors questions with a little bit of difficulty, but eventually got the questions right. I moved on to the tenth grade questions and got stumped, so I dropped my pencil and told my principal I was done. My principal took my test and reviewed my answers. As he did so he had a red pen in his hand ready to grade. That pen didn't touch the test until he was done reviewing my test and wrote down one simple mark. He gave it to me with a smile. I looked at my test and saw a 100% marked at the top of my paper. I just gave him a huge smile, I was so proud of myself! My principal sat back in his chair and told me that because of this test he'll be pushing me through to the 7__th__ grade honors program. I went home to my parents and told them everything, they couldn't be any prouder of me if they tried. That following Monday I entered the middle school and there were about 10 teachers that surrounded me congratulating me on my advancement. The teachers were so loud that the students around them heard every word they said and started giving me dirty looks. I saw those looks and immediately felt uncomfortable and scared. The beginning of my day I was getting dirty looks, than I went to my gym class. I went into the locker room trying to ignore all the stares I was getting from all of the older boys. Then one boy grabbed me put in a sleeper like hold. But I didn't pass out I was just staring at the group of boys surrounding me. That's when I felt a punch to my stomach. I have never been hit that hard, I started to black out. But before I did all I felt was punch after punch on my body. Eventually I blacked out from the pain. A few hours later I woke up in the hospital. I could barely move from the pain I was in. I looked at my chest and stomach and saw how black and blue it was. I could only imagine what my face looked like. I saw my parents come into my room right then and my mom just called out me, crying she ran over to me and put me in a close hug sobbing in my shoulder. My dad just looked at me with worry. Later I explained that I didn't know what happened what I did to the boys to do that. My dad just explained that those kids didn't like that I was so young and better than them and that each were expelled. I was stuck in the hospital for two days waiting for my bruised ribs and jaw to heal enough to be let go from the hospital. When I got home my parents explained to me that they were pulling me out of public school and put me into a cyber-school program for my own protection. It didn't bother me at all. As the years went on I ended up graduating from the cyber-school at the beginning of last December. Everything was going well, but then two nights before Christmas I left my house and walked to the mall. It was so cold that night, but I told my parents I didn't want a ride because I was on my way to go pick up the special gift I ordered for them. They let me go. As I was walking I must have taken a wrong turn because I couldn't find the mall. Reluctantly I called my mom and told her that I was lost and asked her if she could come get me. I was by some lawyers' office building that I didn't recognize, but she did. My mom left to come get me. I sat on the lawyer's stoop and waited, and waited, and waited. But my mom never showed. I saw a cop car with his lights blaring and ran out towards his car for him to stop. He stopped and asked me what I was doing out here in this weather. I explained that I had gotten lost and that I was waiting for my mom, but she hasn't showed up. His face dropped and told me to get in. I asked him why his lights were blaring. He seemed like he was afraid to answer. I asked if everything was ok, and he explained that there was a bad accident. My heart immediately sank and I didn't say another word. When we arrived at the scene that's when I saw it. My moms' car was all dented up and flipped. There was another car with its front end smashed in. Then I saw the coroners van, putting a body on his stretcher. I immediately got out of the car and ran over to stretcher. I was screaming over to where my mom lay on the stretcher. The officer stopped me from getting any closer and I collapsed into the mans' hold bawling my eyes. The officer explained that a drunk driver had blown through the stop sign and hit my moms' car T-boning her. She was pronounced dead at the scene. He grabbed me into a hug and started apologizing to me for my loss. I remember saying how this was all my fault. How if I wouldn't have gone out so late this wouldn't have happened. The officer said nothing more, and just held me. An hour later the officer put me into his car and drove me home. I opened my door and the cop came inside with me. My dad was sitting at the table when he looked up saw my sad face and the officers sad demeanor. My dad asked where my mom was and I just collapsed onto the floor crying again. The officer came in and told my dad what happened. I got up and ran to my room. It was too quiet that night, then I heard my dad coming up the steps. He slammed my door open and looked at me. I saw nothing but anger in his eyes. I looked down and saw a bottle in his one hand. He had been drinking. I looked up and I saw my dad barreling towards me. He raised his other hand in the air. That's when I saw the knife. My dad starting screaming how the accident was my fault. He went to go stab me. I dodged at the last second and felt pain in my arm. There was a huge gash in my arm. After that I ran out of my room down the stairs and outside. I had no shoes, no coat. It was so cold outside, but I kept on running no clue where I was heading. Eventually I saw a police station and ran into the building tripping and collapsed on the floor once I was inside. I went to get back up, but I couldn't. All I heard was get a bus! I blacked out. I woke up a few hours earlier in the hospital my arm wrapped and an officer waiting by my bedside. It was the same one that took me home that night. All I asked was please tell me you didn't call my dad. He shook his head no, but answered that cops were sent to my house and they found my dad with the knife still in his hand. They arrested him. I felt relieved to say the least. The officer said that I could go home in the morning. I thanked him and he left. The next day I rushed home. I packed up my belongings. I went to the bank took all my money out of my account, grabbed all my personal stuff in the security box, my passport, birth certificate, etc. and I headed for the docks. I bordered a ship to the United States not once looking back. It would be a long while before we arrived, so I helped out on the ship the captain paying me under the table. I started going into this depression. I grabbed my knife I carried, went into the closest bathroom and started cutting my inner thighs over and over again to try and take away the pain in my heart, I just wanted the pain to go away. I must have passed out because I woke up in the ships infirmary, the captain was by my side. All he said was explain, and so I told him about what happened. All he did was shake his head and walk out of the room. The next day I woke up to someone yelling Land ho! We finally made it to our destination. The captain came and found me and told me he made a call to a friend of his and he'll be meeting you at the immigration building. That's when I met Daggur, the man that owned the strip club. He went into the immigration building and helped me get my paperwork filled out to become a citizen of the United States. After everything was said and done, he brought me to this town. He explained that he had a place for me to live and that he must work for him to live there rent free. I happily agreed thanking him. The months went on and I did as I was asked. Then I was jumped by that Pitch Black Gang trying to rob me and then I met you guys and now here I am being cared for by some strangers once again. _

Hiccup looked up, he saw all the looks on everyone's faces. Aster had dropped his notepad, Pearl was crying, Jack and Nick just stared at Hiccup with their mouths agape. There was a long silence, Hiccup got up and ran upstairs crying and thinking he scared everyone. H-Hic wait! Jack ran up after Hiccup. When Jack made it upstairs he saw Hiccup face down with his head in his pillow shaking and bawling his eyes out. Hiccup come on look get up look at me. Jack's voice so sincere Hiccup slowly got up looked at Jack then practically tackled Jack into a hug both falling over on Hiccups bed Hiccup crying into Jack's shoulder. Jack just laid there with Hiccup holding his head with one hand and rubbing Hiccups back as Hiccup cried. Nick and the others slowly came upstairs and entered Jack's room. No one saying a word as they saw Hiccup in Jack's arm, Jack putting a finger to his lips signing everyone to be quiet. They all nodded and waited for Hiccup to calm down. Jack heard Hiccup sniffle and Hiccup slowly got up wiping his tears away on his sleeves. Hiccup went to speak. His voice shaky and soft at first, but he finally said S-Sorry If I ruined your day. Aster was the first to speak, trus' me kid, you didn't ruin our day. If anything you've opened our heart's more' Hiccup looked over at the tall thin man wearing a blue collared shirt and tan pants, with bluish grey hair, emerald eyes, and big ears. Next Pearl approached Hiccup and put her soft hand on his cheek, wiping away a stray tear from Hiccups cheek. Her pink eyes were large and caring. Hiccup… Y- you're a survivor of hell on earth and I couldn't be more proud. Pearl gave Hiccup a quick kiss on his cheek and small toothy grin. He looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and smiled. Hiccup just said, that she reminded him of his mother with how loving she was. Pearl gave Hiccup a blushed smile. Next it was Nicks turn to speak. The big white bearded man wearing a red Christmas suit knelt down to Hiccup's eye level and put his hands on Hiccups shoulder. Hiccup, Nick started. You have done quite the opposite of ruining our Christmas. Tonight's feast will be a toast to you, to honor your bravery and courage facing your difficult life. From this point on I feel your life will be nothing but good. You are our family. Everyone smiled and gave a cheer. TO HICCUP! Hiccup couldn't help, but smile. Hiccup felt his hand get squeezed a bit. He looked down only to see he was still holding Jack's hand. Hiccup looked up at Jack his feeling red and all he did was see Jack's smile and Jack's hand held Hiccups hand even tighter. The two boys just smiled at each other. Pearl took notice that the two boys were having a moment and simply said to Nick and Aster, so how about we get to cooking? The two agreed and they left Jack and Hiccup alone in the room. Pearl looked at the two boys and gave a nod of encouragement before shutting the door.

As the trio headed downstairs to the kitchen Aster called out to pearl. Oi pearl, why'd you rush us out the room? Pearl just smiled and answered. I see you didn't notice _**that**_ look Jack was giving Hiccup as she winked at Aster. Aster smiled when she knew what she meant. Nick gave a loud belly laugh and said good for him. They were all well aware that Jack liked boys when he came out to them when he was 14. Now 4 years later he finds someone, but not how he envisioned. After all love shows up at the oddest moments.

Meanwhile back in Jack's room Jack and Hiccup were still staring at each other. Jack broke the long silence and asked if Hiccup was ok now. Hiccup said I am now as he leaned in and pecked Jack on the lips. Jack froze for a moment and put his fingers to his lips, he then smiled and put his hand on Hiccups chin and brought Hiccup closer. The two could feel each other's breaths. Jack closed the distance by cocking his head to the side and pushed his lips against Hiccups. Hiccup obliged to the feeling and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck deepening the kiss the two were sharing. Jack pushed his tongue passed Hiccup's lips and started to explore Hiccups mouth. Soon the two boys separated for air both satisfied with the kiss. What now Hiccup asked curiously. Jack just answered I guess we're together? Hiccup laughed before pushing his lips against Jack's for another passionate kiss. Once they separated Hiccup answered I couldn't be happier. Jack smiled than looked at the clock, it was 12 noon. Oh crap I have to get to the bakery. Jack looked at Hiccup, would you like to come to work with me? Hiccup happily answered yes. The two grabbed hold of each other's hand and walked downstairs together. Jack quickly yelled into the kitchen I have to go I will see you tonight! Pearl looked out of the kitchen to see the two holding hands as they left swiftly. Once the door closed Pearl shrieked in excitement. Aster and Nick looked over at the ecstatic women questioning what happened and all she said was they're together. Both smiled and went back to cooking. Pearl ran outside calling Jack over right before he got into his car. Pearl gave Jack a big hug and said Please Jack, don't rush anything with Hiccup. Jack just grinned at his aunt Pearl giving a questioning look as if saying how did you know. She just answered quickly and pointed at Jack's hand. I saw you two holding hands. Hiccup saw that she was pointing to Jack's hand and looked at his own. He looked back over at Pearl who was looking over Jack's shoulder at Hiccup, Hiccup blushing and turning his head away shyly. Pearl just shrieked, he's soooo cute! Jack blushed as he saw his aunt turn away and skip back into the house. Jack just laughed and headed for his car. Once he got in he looked over at Hiccup, Hiccup just asked I guess they all know already? Jack just laughed gave Hiccup a quick kiss and said oh yeah, most definitely..


End file.
